An Affinity for Living
by Velveteenbunny
Summary: Hermione Granger has renounced her status as a witch and is living as a recluse and a muggle, until she finds herself at the mercy of a man she had managed to forget. A story of love, healing and accepting who you truly are.
1. Chapter 1

**An affinity for living**

A.N _My newest piece, please read and review and let's get cracking with this bad boy!_

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger dropped a bag at her feet with a sigh and looked up. The house she was renting was everything her landlord had promised her and more. Had Mr Jefferson of Waverley Chamber's promised Hermione a comfortable home with all of the most modern amenities, and fresh decoration she would have been surprised. However the landlord had promised a building with enough room for the single girl to be comfortable in, if she wasn't too picky about the location of the house. Hermione once the brightest witch of her age, had now become foolish in her current age and decided to accept the property without looking at it first. The brochure had been presented with one photo of the outside of the property, and the building had managed to look somewhat cheery owing to the bright sunlight that had forced its way through the clouds on the day of the snapshot. Hermione had questioned as to why there was only a picture of the exterior on the brochure to which Mr Jefferson had jovially replied...

"I didn't seem to be able to get the keys back for the place till this week Love, but I assure thee the inside is fine and dandy."

Even the man's forced enthusiasm was not enough to put Hermione off, and being that the 121 Grayson Street Cokeworth was the only property within her price range and in this particular area, she had accepted the keys with a sigh. Now as she gazed up at the property she wondered if she had made a massive mistake somewhere along the line. Come on Hermione, she gave herself a mental shrug, fished the keys from the pocket of her leather jacket and pushed them in the lock. The old swollen door did not budge; Hermione gave it a rattle to no avail. Reaching into her pocket her hand went for a familiar item and clasped only air, Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath, summoning her inner strength she backed away from the door and gave it a sharp kick, the door reluctantly swung open.

"Oh my God," Hermione shouted as she backed off from the stink that was radiating from the old moulding carpets. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bag from the floor and raced into the property to the first window she could find and shoved it open, hanging her head outside she inhaled oxygen in the place of dust and mildew. Around her was the tiny living room, old book shelves lined the walls and an exceptionally ancient television set was propped up in the corner with an over flowing ash tray atop of the set. Hermione desperately wanted to sink into a corner and cry yet she had little or no choice, but to continue trying to find the best in this hell hole she now had to live in. Moving into the Kitchen she was greeted with the same situation, old rusty pots lined the sides and nets so dirty they could have been passed off for old grey rags. Hermione sighed and traipsed up the Axminister carpet stair case to the bedrooms and bathroom. The tiny bedroom was not so ghastly, just empty with floral wallpaper; the master was much the same aside from a heavy set of scarlet velvet curtains that blocked the light. Braving the bathroom would be her next chore; she rounded the corner and prayed for some form of cleanliness, she was incredibly disappointed. The bathroom would have given the Grime fighters a run for their money; she sighed again and then squawked as she spotted a enormous spider peeking out of the plug hole. Slamming the door behind her, Hermione decided she needed a strong drink and some cleaning products before she could even consider sleeping in this dank hole. Not bothering the lock the door to her new home, Hermione went to the local shops and picked up every cleaning product on their shelves before making her way to the Pipe and Glass public House on the heath around the corner from 121 Grayson Street.

Ordering a large red wine Hermione scooped up the drink and took a seat in the corner of the pub without bothering to take her coat or scarf off. It had started to snow and the pub offered little or no warmth besides a tiny fire in the corner of the room by the bar. Sipping the wine she felt the warm elixir run down her throat warming her insides, she was determined to finish the drink even if the glass tasted of fust...she seemed unable to escape filth these days. Unaware of the piercing eyes on her from the other corner of the room, Hermione downed her wine and wiped her lips with the side of her gloves, another aspect of clothing she had deigned to remove. Standing she prepared to leave, again not noticing the man cross the room to grab his grey woollen coat from the cloak peg.

"See ya Tomorrow Sir," the barman called to him as he crossed the bar, Hermione had already exited the pub and he knew, if he was to catch up with her, he had better hurry. With a cursory nod of his head to the locals, he exited the pub and stepped on to the path outside his boots crunching in the flurry. He could see Hermione a good few yards ahead of him making quite a pace in her little snow boots...could it possibly be he had just witnessed the elusive Gryffindor who had not been seen in the Wizarding community, not even by her friends, for almost a year now.

Rumours had circulated surrounding the bizarre disappearance of Hermione Granger, one day she had been a prize Journalist for the daily prophet writing about the war and its effects on those who had suffered the most, she had interviewed many different people, some who wouldn't have even been noticed had it not been for Hermione' scruples. Then one day she had not turned up for work, her home that she had shared with former Gryffindor Ginny Weasley was vacant aside from the red head, it would seem to all intents and purposes Hermione Granger had walked off the face of the earth...until now. As he tailed her through the streets he was becoming increasingly aware just how close he was to his own home until they turned onto the next street, he witnessed the young girl force her way into a property and disappear behind the muck smeared the windows.

'Well well', his mind mused as he shuffled back through the snow his fingers circling the bite wound on his neck, he had finally found the woman who the world saw as an enigma.

Hermione set to work endeavouring to make her new home liveable, she knew she had to press on as she was required back at work the next day, her manager had only graciously given her this day's holiday as the counter had been quiet, now she had to make this place look and feel something like, so she was able to sleep. Making sure the bathroom door was firmly shut, she would deal with that monstrosity when she found her yard broom, she began to make her bedroom look cosy. Her bed had not been delivered yet along with her new sofa and chairs that she had treated herself too, so tonight she would make the best of the floor with an old mattress that was propped up against one of the grainy fuscia walls. Hermione slung the mattress to the floor and coughed through the dust cloud, unpacking her bedding from a large bin bag she made up the bed the best she could before moving to the bottom of the house to begin cleaning and scouring.

For what felt like days in Hermione's perspective, which was realistically only hours, the house was beginning to take shape; sure it was bare and without many knickknacks to brighten the rooms, but it was starting to look slightly more unsoiled. As for the disgusting stinking carpet, Hermione had managed to rip it from its grippers and sling it out into the over grown back garden, something she would deal with in better weather. Snow gathered merrily atop of the warn material as it lay in her garden, probably giving the carpet its first wash in so many years. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked at her surroundings finally the place was beginning to resemble a home. Satisfied, she patted her turban on her head and wandered through into the lounge to find a box to sit on. She was pleasantly surprised to the find the old battered TV set was still working, and Hermione was able to indulge in another glass of wine in a plastic cup purchased from the local store, and catch up with her soaps. A real adaptation to Muggle life that she had made was her devotion to soaps, and now she was engrossed, so engrossed she was unaware of her surroundings until she heard a heavy knock on her door.

Grumbling at missing a part of the vital plot line Hermione stood up and wandered over to the front door, and yanked it open. A blast of cold air ruffled her hair, making her already freezing ears ache further.

"Oh Merlin," she shouted when she spotted the visitor on her door step, "What the hell do you want? How did you even find me?"

"I believe it is unnecessary to be rude to callers Miss Granger especially one who is your elder, what I would like to know is why you have chosen to move into my village?"

"Your village?" it was then Hermione had her fear confirmed, she had made a huge mistake moving to Cokeworth, even more so now she had her old Potion's Master and Professor darkening her doorway.

"May I come in?"

Still gaping like a fish Hermione stood back and allowed the man to enter shoving the door shut, to the freezing world outside...where she probably, her mind warned, would be a safer place to be, instead of being locked in a two up two down with a murderer in the form of Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: _Chapter 2 my beloved readers, I am amazed at the response this story has already had, which is why I have chosen to create the new chapter so quickly. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, please keep on doing this it makes me very smiley. :D_

Chapter 2

Hermione took a moment to completely compose herself as she slammed the door against the growing wind blizzard outside. Breathing deeply, she raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, she knew this confrontation was going to be more than stressful. Running her hands through her hair, she paused when she felt material, 'Oh Merlin' she was still wearing her cleaning turban. Hermione yanked off the offending garment and tossed it up the stairs and out of sight, the last thing she needed was snide remarks from Snape about her personal appearance.

"I repeat Miss Granger," he began as she stepped into the lounge, after a quick ruffle of her hair. "Why are you here in my village?"

"I would hardly call this Mill Town a village Professor," Hermione was endeavouring to keep the conversation polite, yet this was already difficult, and she had only uttered her first sentence.

"This was a village when I was a boy, before the Muggles... industrialised it. I choose to see it as the diminutive village it was, instead of the dark smog induced town it has become. If you make me repeat my initial question Miss Granger, I'm not going to be overly pleased; I would hate to lose my alcohol induced stupor by having to indulge in enlightening an idiot."

'So that was the reason behind Snape's boldness,' Hermione deduced, he was drunk.

"If you permit me Sir, I shall answer your question with a question of my own," Snape did not look as if he would even permit the wind to blow, yet he stayed silent.

"Why are you, a known Murderer, hanging around my new home? Questioning me about my movements? It is not me who is a wanted commodity Professor." Snape had the grace to look away at this comment and instead of facing Hermione; he directed his foul expression towards the even more foul curtains Hermione had yet to rip down.

"You still believe me to be a murderer Miss Granger?" He asked, once he had his temper in check again. 'It wouldn't do to anger the girl, after all she been a known recluse for almost a year and Merlin knows how twisted the powerful witches mind had gotten in that time'. Severus Snape did not fear Hermione Granger, the chit of the girl was no match for him magic wise, no. It was more that he feared what the girl represented...a life he had hidden from since the fall of the Dark Lord.

"There is no proof to say otherwise Professor," Hermione crossed her arms, but remained mindful of her exits. Hermione was well aware of the danger she had put herself in by answering the door to this man, yet curiosity much like Severus's own, had prevented her from slamming the door in his face. When she considered him for a moment, they had one thing in common...both were hiding from the Wizarding world in this old dingy town. That, she reminded herself, was the only thing they did have in common.

"You still haven't answered my question Granger," Severus was beginning to grow tired of this charade. He was the way was, because he had chosen to be so, to never divulge his real intents behind his double agent status, in the war. He saw his own damn good luck at having taken precautions against Nagini's venom that evening, as a chance to start anew, away from the Wizarding world. Yes, he would be known as a murderer, but he would be free of the magical communities' taunts and mistrust...after all who would ever really trust a reformed Death Eater? Even as he was thinking this and staring in the eye line of a hopping mad Hermione Granger, he knew his actions had been foolish...but he was stuck with them, and had to take whatever came his way... he had made his choice.

"I'm here because it's the only place I can afford on my salary; I need to be close to the city for work." Hermione was uncertain as to why she had spilled her guts to the intimidating man; however she had never been able to prevent her mouth running away with her when it came to Snape as a student at Hogwarts. This surprised the man and dragged him from his reverie with a jolt; Severus raised his eyebrow in curiosity at her honesty.

"I believed you were working for the Daily Prophet? Before you...found other occupation," Snape said with interest, "But looking around, I see things can change...for the worse."

"Get out! Get out of my house Snape, and never darken my doorstep again. I don't need your filth in this place; I've enough to contend with without you adding to it, you despicable old man." Hermione was shouting now, she felt her anger rising. Hermione then pointed at the door and stamped her foot, childish she knew, but this was her home and how she acted was her own business.

"Very well Miss Granger, and don't worry I won't alert the golden duo as to your whereabouts, and I expect the same courtesy from you."

"Gladly," Hermione said before spitting on her hand and sticking it out to Snape. She knew it was disgusting, but it was better than the unbreakable vow.

"Miss Granger," Severus took the dripping hand without hesitation before sweeping out of the door, slamming it behind him. She watched him stride down the street before collapsing on her only item of furniture, her box, for support.

"Oh Mum, I wish you were here now, you'd know what to do," with that statement directed towards a rickety looking chandelier, she let the tears fall and make their own tracks on the dusty floor, as the lonely girl once again mourned a loss no magic would ever cure.

As Severus Snape crashed into his own home with equal mirth, to the way he had slammed Hermione's front door, he had cursed his own weakness for following the girl and then proceeding to bang on her house for answers. 'That was idiotic Severus' he chided himself, 'you are a wanted man and you've just willingly revealed yourself to one of the Golden Trio, granted she was the most level headed of the three. He had been surprised that Hermione had even let him cross her threshold, correction Lily Evan's threshold. Once again it had been his own hidden desires that had made him want to get another look in the home of his childhood love. When the Evan's had moved away, he had desperately wanted to spend time in that house, to gain a sense of how this woman, Harry Potter's mother, had lived in her own home. Surely it would have been a happier existence than his own childhood had been. As a boy, he would spend many hours sitting upon the roof of the Evan's coal shed hoping for a glimpse of the family life that he so dreamed of. Now he had finally been able to see inside the shell of a once desired family home, he was...disappointed. The house was even drearier than his own had been... and that was saying something. Now he had witnessed the actual home of Lily Evans, owned by Hermione Granger, he was not so interested in the property itself anymore, but the woman who residing in it. For she was a woman of almost twenty four he would guess, if her career span was anything to go by. Although a recluse, Severus still deigned to read the Daily Prophet and keep up with the Wizarding world, he had been very shocked the day he learned of Miss Granger's disappearance and thus, this had intrigued him further when he had eventually had a sighting of the enigma of a girl.

Shaking off the peculiar feeling of interest that was beginning to grow surrounding Miss Granger, Severus marched into his kitchen and began to rummage in the cupboards. Severus had little or no interest in girl when she had been his student; he was only forced to deal with her on a daily basis due to her closeness with Potter, and his orders to keep the boy safe...although Hermione didn't know this. As Snape flung a Fray and Bentos tinned meat pie into the oven, he forwent magic when it came to cooking, and Gamp's law prevented any conjuring of food, he tipped the pie lid into the bin and propped himself up against the counter with a whiskey, to reflect upon the night of Voldemort's down fall.

_Severus's body was white hot with unimaginable pain as he felt the pressure of the snake, as she pulled away from his tender flesh. She showed no mercy for man, she was after all, only following the orders of the being that she sensed loved her. Severus's hand clutched to his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he knew it was fruitless to use his own digits, he needed Dittany, yet he felt paralysed. 'Move Severus' the only part of his comprehensive brain urged, he had to get back to his lab, but the white hot pain prevented any movement. Severus had some recollection of lapsing into unconsciousness until the heat began to subside in his body...by some miracle...by some unknown miracle... the blood replenishing potion he had drunk only hours before had begun to take effect. Severus had awoken in the Shrieking Shack alone, and had used the opportunity to drag his weakened body to the apparition point outside of the school. It was true the short journey had been arduous, but Severus had known this was his only chance to disappear, he had been given a second chance at life, and he would take a quiet existence over his own punishment any day. _

Now as he watched his meal bubbling in the oven, he knew had been a coward, but one day maybe he would come clean. But in doing so he would need to declare the secrets of his past, and this was something he was not ready to do. He would need to come to terms with Lily himself before allowing the world to come to terms with his affection. Turning the oven off Severus grabbed his half drunk bottle of Muggle whiskey and stepped into his lounge. Pointing at the fire with his wand, he lit up the room with the flames in the hearth. Severus sat on the mohair rug and took a sip from his glass, if the life he had chosen was the best for him in the long run, why did it feel like such a huge mistake? Why was he so alone?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Dear Hearts…Please excuse my absence; I have been so busy with full time work, Uni work and the flu! Mega apologies to everyone in the delay of this chapter, I hope no one was disappointed? Hope you enjoy my latest chapter and keep on being the darling little fans you are. :D

Chapter 3

Severus Snape glanced up from his morning edition of the Daily Prophet, once again he could breathe easily as there was no mention of him, or it would seem of Hermione. Since discovering the whereabouts of Miss Granger, he had taken to paying more attention to the paper for signs of mentions of the girls name…so far the scandal rag had remained clear and both of their privacy was being maintained. Well, Severus's was being maintained he ensured that with his daily ministrations. However Hermione was blissfully unaware that Severus had kept a daily watch out for the young woman who clipped past his door at 8.30 am every morning. This morning was no different; Severus glanced up to watch the world and his wife traipsing past his lounge window on their way to their various occupations.

Severus lived on the main route to the commuter train into the city, and he had noticed that Hermione had begun using this mode of transport to frequent her own occupation…whatever that may be… he had yet to discover this fact. Unknowingly he had shifted his heavy velvet armchair just a little to the left so that he had clear view of the street outside, instead of having to crane his neck at the sound of every pair of footsteps trundling past. Severus sipped his French blend coffee and looked up as he heard the clip clop of an unknown blonde woman passing by with an umbrella covering her perfectly made up face. Severus knew he would have to admit it to himself someday…he had become a thoroughly nosey neighbour….and it was Miss Granger's fault entirely. He glowered into his china mug, a willow pattern set that had belonged to his grandmother, and he still preferred to use over modern conventional tea cups. Sighing to himself, he pondered that he would soon need to address this growing…obsession? Need? To watch what Hermione Granger was doing on a daily basis.

"Good Morning Miss Granger," he grumbled into his cup as he witnessed Hermione trot past his window with her usual lack of enthusiasm in her step. What was the occupation that seemed to suck the intelligent…yes he must admit she was an intelligent witch… aura from the young woman? He had observed her hunched posture and even though she was balancing on a pair of high court shoes, she wobbled. Her face was delicately made up; only her sad eyes displayed some clue as to what her soul was feeling. Today was not nay different, aside from Hermione wearing an old woolen hat and scarf to guard against the snow. It was reminiscent of her Hogwarts days Severus was amused to note, the trio had often carried off some rather interesting knitwear. Unlike the blonde woman who had crossed his window previously, Hermione was allowing the snowflakes to decorate her russet locks and melt into hair curls. She had stopped just outside of his window to adjust her shoe; she removed the piece of leather and hopped left and right before shoving the heel back on her foot. It was at that moment Severus finally got a closer look at Hermione's face and, he stopped sipping the dregs of his coffee to peer into her expression, it was enough to alarm even a hard old man like him.

Casting a swift disillusionment charm Severus stepped outside, grabbing his coat and scarf from the peg he walked carefully up behind Hermione. It was then he was able to finally get a good look at what had irked him so when he saw her through the window. Hermione Granger was wearing makeup…not just a hint of makeup, a full face of bronzed makeup with shiny eyes and pillar-box red lips.

Hermione shrugged, pulling her fur coat around her body she straightened her hat on her hair and she shaking off the feeling that someone was watching her, she carried on towards the train station. However as Hermione walked, she was unable to shake the feeling that she was being followed. Swinging around she found nothing and again shook her shoulders, she was unsure if she was feeling a Muggle sense of being watched or were her magical senses kicking in. It didn't matter really… Hermione moved towards the toll booth at the station and collected her ticket for the morning transportation into the city, boarding the train she took a seat facing the window and curled up under coat. Unbeknownst to her, Severus boarded also under his guise and seated himself across the carriage from her. Now she was stationary, he could see the makeup was not completely flawless. Underneath those brown iris's were the remains of a lost night's sleep, if he looked closely Severus could even make out a tear track on top the mineral mix on her face. Hermione stared out of the window and heaved a sigh; she snuggled further down into her coat and folded her arms. Severus prayed to Merlin that the journey was a short one; he was marginally concerned that under his guise someone may actually attempt to sit on him. Wishing he could ward the seat with a spell he pushed himself further up towards the window, he dared not draw his wand for fear of Hermione noticing a spell being cast in such a small place, he could swear she was already picking up on his disillusionment charm by the anxious looks she kept casting around the train carriage.

As the commuter train banged and crashed its way into the station, the tired looking Hermione gathered her things together and joined the crush at the door pushing their way onto the platform, each rushing to get to their respective professions. Hermione, unaware of her former potions master in her wake, pushed through the crowd and out of the station into the city. It would seem even here the snow had not abated, and she was forced to put up her umbrella and hood to guard her precision hair. Severus did not care to do the same; he merely strode through the snow letting it dampen his tresses. He had always enjoyed the snow, not that he would ever have let on to anybody about this. He had loved to watch the white masses tipple from the sky from the top most classrooms' of Hogwarts, and then grin evilly as one of his Slytherin's shoved snow down a Hufflepuff's back….he was after all only human. Severus noticed Hermione had turned a corner and was now heading in the direction of one of the largest Department stores in their small, but well conditioned city. He dropped back a sense of irritation falling upon him, if she thought he was going to watch her shop she could think again…not that she was thinking about him at all. Severus strode into the coffee shop next door and immediately made himself visible as he passed through the automatic doors only alarming one Muggle, merely by his domineering presence.

"Hot chocolate please, none of that rubbish on the top," was his barked order to the harassed looking young woman behind the counter, she nodded and with a slightly disguised scowl she made up his beverage. Severus handed over the money in response and without so much as a thank you, he greedily wrapped his frozen hands around the cup and went back outside to slouch and wait for Miss Granger to reappear. Severus groaned as he felt the last droplets of the warm liquid tip from his cup down his throat, he had been slouched against the wall for nearly an hour now and Miss Granger had still not reappeared.

'What are you doing Snape?' his mind taunted him, 'why do you care where she spends her days?'

"I don't!" He mumbled aloud to yet another startled Muggle who hadn't expected him to just yell at her. The Muggle side skipped him and hurried away alarmed.

'You care Snape because she was once the brightest witch of her age who has left a promising profession in the Wizarding World, to come live near you, a known murderer…in Disturbia. Admit it Snape, you are curious about her?'

"So what if I am?" he said more quietly this time, acutely aware of looking and seeming like a homeless crazy person rather than the respected professor he had once been.

'Does it concern you that she isn't half as curious about you as you are about her? You were the one who practically broke down her door demanding answers… and, then proceeded to be very rude to her. You told her to leave you well alone, and here you are slouched up against a wall outside Selfridges like a beggar'.

"I do not need your council," Severus huffed as he tossed his cup into a nearby recycling bin and, biting the bullet he entered the store.

'You do Severus; I am after all…you but…nicer.'

This comment he ignored and grabbing the door from the eager Doorman's gloved fingers, slammed it after him entering to the welcoming blast of warm air from the Muggle heating vents above him. Selfridges was quiet, after all it was a Wednesday morning and early. Severus felt physically sick as the wafts of perfume from the various designer counters made their way into his nostrils. All those years of being crouched in a dank dungeon with some the foulest smelling ingredients imaginable had never bothered him. But it would seem a Muggle perfume store made him gag. 'Where was Miss Granger?' he had to tread carefully as he had forgotten to put up his disillusionment charm and although the store was quiet, it was not quiet enough to risk whipping his wand out right there and then. He pressed on through the floral counters and past leather goods, sneering at the some of the male Muggle sales clerks…'Ponces' his mind taunted. Although a tolerant man, he could not stand the persnickety behaviour of these clerks dancing around him working on…his lips curled…commission.

It was as he entered the Muggle makeup hall that he saw her, in fact he was so alarmed by the sight he stopped dead in his tracks for a moment to ascertain what his mind was making him believe he was seeing. Softening his boots on the marble flooring, Severus took a step closer and one to the side to hide behind a stand of Muggle lipstick.

"Can I help you Sir?" Severus jumped in alarm as a woman loomed right up to his face brandishing a makeup brush and lipstick.

"Get away from me!" he knew it sounded stupid to say something like that, but now he was fully unnerved with the situation he had found himself in. Moving away from the woman he found himself slap bang in the middle of the makeup hall, and was unable to do anything but stand stock still as Hermione Granger whipped round from the orange woman she was making up with products and stared directly at him.

Severus did not move, he merely continued to meet Hermione's eyes and hoped he was looking as disinterested as possible… even though he was anything but. He watched as Hermione's face burned red and angry, a mixture of distress with embarrassment at the man she hated and the man she had every intention of avoiding if she could. Knowing he could not stand there staring much longer, Severus strode past Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he nodded and walked off further into the store leaving Hermione aghast and unnerved by what she had just seen.

"I like the taupe my dear," the older woman she was assisting with finding the right foundation gently hinted at the girl, who currently represented a rabbit in headlights.

"Certainly Mrs Dyer," Hermione jumped back into her professional manner burning with anger inside. 'How dare he follow her? How dare he impinge on her private life? Had she not kept schtum about his whereabouts to the authorities? Had she not left him alone as was his request? Yet here he was following her to work and watching her, she knew words would have to be had. Although Hermione was fully aware of how dangerous a man Severus Snape was, he was unaware just how angry she was right now, and whipping her wand out seemed like the best option…except…she no longer used it.

As her shift came to an end and the store was closing for the night, a weary and still blazing Hermione left Selfridges with a sigh. Another day had passed and some more pennies had been made to fund her meager lifestyle. Unlike Severus, she allowed the Doorman to open the front doors for her as she stepped out on the street. The pavement was still heaving with shoppers and snow.

"I think we need to talk Miss Granger," Came a voice from the wall next to the store, Hermione looked at the slouched shadow and nodded.

"I think we do Professor," she replied and her tone let the man know that she was just as dangerous as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Welcome to chapter 4 Ladies and I hope maybe some Gents. I am back with a new chapter, having had a productive day in real life I have returned home to become productive in my fictitious life. Once again thank you to all my reviewers and followers and keep up the good work! Much Love :D...

Chapter 4

The insignificant book shop that was set back from the main retail street was pretty much deserted, aside from a fusty old salesman reminiscent of Professor Binns. Severus Snape had guided a reluctant Hermione Granger into the grimy store where in the back was a little coffee shop, mostly used by Literature anoraks for their group meetings. Severus had discovered this place a few years back when shopping for rare Muggle literature to add to his already expansive collection, it was true he had only had a few diamond finds in the years, but he enjoyed the quiet and it reminded him of his own front room. The ancient man behind the counter tipped his cap to Snape and Hermione before shuffling off behind a vile fly catching curtain made of multi coloured plastic.

"Professor, this place smells like mould crossed with chip grease," Hermione wrinkled her nose as she endeavoured not to trip over varying bits of askew furniture, whilst her shoes were sticking to the floor. These had been the first words she has spoken to Snape since they had set off from the department store; Hermione was still actively seething and was currently seething and feeling slightly sick at the fusty food smell. Severus did not respond to this comment, but merely gracefully seated himself at the back of the...in the loosest sense of the word...cafe and took a book from the shelf and became quietly engrossed. Hermione meanwhile reluctantly took up a rickety chair opposite Severus and began tapping her foot in irritation.

"You brought me here Professor... please can you hurry up and tell me what you want to discuss," Hermione grumbled drumming her fingers on the pine table.

"Are you in rush Miss Granger? I was under the impression you had an empty house and nothing to go back to," Severus did not raise his head from his book, but instead shifted slightly in his seat.

"I just do not wish to spend all of my evening sipping tea with a known murderer in a rundown hole in the ground," Hermione whispered so as not to be over heard. Severus remained silent, "Well?"

"I was waiting for you to suggest another place to go Miss Granger as this place obviously isn't secluded enough for a... as you put it...known murderer to drink."

Hermione glowered at him pouting her still glossed lips; she raised her hand in the air as if to warn Severus to lower his voice, as she was uncertain who was listening.

"No one in here cares Hermione I'm a regular," Severus waved his hand impassively and continued to read, although he did just become aware he had used her name for the first time. It seemed Hermione had noticed also as she flinched slightly, he chose to ignore the involuntary movement.

"What's this place called anyway?" Hermione shivered, it wasn't overly warm in the old greasy coffee shop.

"High Windows," grunted the reply.

"High Windows?" Hermione repeated looking about hoping for a clue as to the name of the place to appear in mid air... some high windows perhaps.

"Philip Larkin Fan," Severus did not elaborate further until Hermione pushed him.

"Was that the best name he could come up with for a coffee shop?" Severus placed down his book at this comment and sat hands crossed on the old pine, he stared intently at Hermione.

"Bertram, our fine proprietor was aided by myself in choosing the name for this place. Despite what you might think Miss Granger, I do sometimes like to interact with other human beings." Hermione did not say anything but instead backed off slightly as Bertram sloshed two cups of tea on the table in the manner of two soups. She looked glibly at her cup, there was nothing remotely appealing about the tea but she took a sip anyway, more to warm her hands than anything.

"Besides," Severus continued dunking a mouldy looking chocolate hobnob in the grey fluid, " He wanted to call it the 'Tom Sawyer and dropped in for a cuppa cafe'." Hermione choked on her mouthful of tea and began coughing in a most unladylike fashion barely concealing the laugh that made her choke. Severus took the opportunity to point swiftly at the fire with his wand and hissed Incedio in an endeavour to warm the room. Bertram didn't seem to notice the sudden influx of fire into his hearth as he continued to wipe gaily with his grotty rag.

"Put your wand away Professor," Hermione whispered under her breath.

"I'm amazed you didn't whip yours out to deal with the problem sooner Miss Granger," Severus stated with mild interest.

"We are not in an appropriate place to be whipping our wands out as you say Professor; a Muggle cafe is hardly the office of national secrets."

"Do you honestly think any of these people give a brass farthing what you and I are up to? Look about Miss Granger they are barely here in body let alone soul. I chose this place as I knew no one would even be interested in us, even Bertram seems less engaged that usual today." Hermione glanced at Bertram who gave her a jolly wave back, she nodded and turned back to face the Professor.

"What do you want from me Professor? Why are you following me to work? Something I've endeavoured to keep quiet, even from...my friends." Hermione tailed off listlessly as she considered her friends not for the first time that day... she missed them.

"I am curious as to why the brightest witch of her age is selling slap to Hags for pennies?" Severus said quite bluntly dipping another Hobnob and taking a long swig of the tea, he even seemed to enjoy the foul fluid.

Hermione did not answer at first, she mused on the question. Aware that her Professor was an accomplished Occulumens she debated whether to lie; he could hardly shove his wand in her face right now and scream an incantation.

"I needed to get away," she said. It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a complete lie.

"And you came here to occupy a makeup counter in Selfridges?"

"It was the only thing I could get that was as far away from my occupation at the Daily Prophet." Hermione shut her mouth; she had already said too much and didn't want to continue with this meeting.

"I know you are uncomfortable with me Hermione," he said her name for a second time. "But might I just remind you that you are a long way from home, and since you have invaded my personal space I think it would only be right to have someone to speak to."

Hermione hesitated on picking up her bag, the Professor had extended an olive branch, but could she trust him? There had been many people she had thought she could trust and she had turned out to be horribly wrong. How could she trust a known murderer of the most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts?

"I am home Professor," She had made her decision. Standing she swept out of the room and left Snape to nurse his dirty cup of tea in silence.

Instead of taking the commuter train home, Hermione had chosen to walk. The minute she was nearing her home, she knew this had been a mistake. The darkness around her was all engulfing and the wind so quiet she could hear her footsteps on the path. Hermione glanced around nervously and pulled her scarf more tightly around her neck, the snow still fell heavily and angry at herself for wearing such stupid shoes she plodded on through the darkened streets.

"Come on Hermione, don't be silly you're safe here, it's safe here." Her conscience counselled her as she neared the end of her street. Mistaking her footing Hermione felt her heels slip from underneath her and she crashed to the floor hitting her head on the pavement, she gave a small cry as she fell down and then felt blackness wash over her.

Severus watched as the girl stirred on her sofa, the house she owned was looking more like a home now and less and less like the house that belonged to the Evan's. It had always had a feeling of resentment when he had put his foot across the threshold when he had visited as a child. But now, even when he was here uninvited, he felt cosy...it had been a long time since he had felt cosy anywhere...even in his own home. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth and he had cranked up the Muggle central heating system, before covering Hermione with a warm quilt found next to the sofa. Having decided not to let the foolish girl go wandering around in the dark of Cokeworth, Severus had tipped a nod to Bertram and tossed him a two pound coin before following Hermione home. It was a good thing he had he mused... having turned the corner to her street... he watched as Hermione took an almighty tumble on the footpath and cracked her head on the curb. Springing into action he had hurried towards her ensuring his own footing was true, before scooping her up into his arms and magically letting himself into her house... she had not bothered to ward it he noticed.

"Silly shoes," he grumbled as he pulled off the offending items and tossed them by the front door, before removing Hermione's coat and settling her on the couch. He had healed the cut with his wand and then assessed her for other injuries by running some diagnostics again with his wand and found her to be unharmed...for what he could see anyway...Now it was just a case of waiting for the girl to wake up. He watched as the distinctly unruffled Hermione stirred on the couch.

"MM Nevaeh," she mumbled, Severus sat forward on his box and listened, it sounded like a name she was uttering but then the girl stopped.

Deciding not to be in the room in order to prevent shocking the girl back into unconsciousness again, Severus headed into the kitchen and began raiding the cupboards to find something edible. It would seem Hermione Granger was not overly interested in eating, for all he found was a tin of Leek and Potato soup amongst odd condiments.

"And people think I don't eat," Severus grumbled as he heated the soup and added some crackers to the plate, he had found in the breadbin. He could hear Hermione rustling in the next room, and gathering his bits and bobs meal together he headed back into the lounge.

"Feeling better?" was the best he could manage as he navigated around still unpacked boxes and Muggle lamp wires.

"Professor, what happened? Why are you in my house? Is that soup?"

"That is a lot of questions for someone who just slipped and fell on her arse, cracking her head in the meantime all because she was wearing silly shoes." Hermione touched her head gingerly looking for a wound and not finding one, looked puzzled.

"I healed it for you Miss Granger and yes this is soup, please eat it you are skin and bone."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she cast a glance over her potions master's not overly large body; he looked like he could use a decent meal himself.

"Don't pull that face Miss Granger, it reminds me of me and I dislike that look in women. " Forcing the soup onto Hermione's lap, he retook his position on the box marked DVDs.

Hermione sniffed the food carefully and deciding she could not detect any hint of poison she began to eat. "Not bad for cheap soup," she mused aloud.

"It was the only thing I could find; do you not eat Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrugged and continued to spoon food into her mouth, she didn't know what to say to the Professor and was currently more comfortable to chug soup than to make conversation with him.

"Do not feel you need to respond Miss Granger... I will leave you in peace." Hermione watched as he rose to leave her now warm and inviting house, to exit out into the cold damp street. Severus swung on his coat and prepared to leave, one hand already on Hermione's door knob.

"Severus," Hermione called as she stood up from her seat on the sofa, placing the half eaten soup on a side table. He stopped and turned to face her, "Thank you."

Severus gave a nod of acquiesce and stormed out into the night leaving Hermione standing guiltily in her living room. Sitting back down on the sofa she let the nightly tears fall that she concealed on a daily basis. The soup remained next to her turning stone cold at having been forgotten by the distraught lonely young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Again sorry for the delay! I'm busy busy busy with the Uni work and working full time...still love you all and Hermione and Sev obs! This is a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it :D

Chapter 5

It was the dreams that affected Hermione Granger the most. When she was awake she was in a conscious state and was able to suppress any niggling thoughts she may have...or worse the deepest painful recesses that endeavour to surface whenever she walked down the street or, when she made up ungrateful women at her makeup counter. When her body, or more importantly, her mind would let her sleep she was taunted by the vicious cycle of thoughts she desperately tried to repress. Tonight was no different; Hermione knew she was dreaming...firstly she had ensured she had bought soft linoleum for her kitchen and not cold harsh floor tiles. Under her back she felt the familiar ache of tile against bone she was...back. An involuntary shudder ran through Hermione, the conscious part of her mind knew she had fallen asleep with a fire tinkling merrily in her bedroom grate. The unconscious part of her mind betrayed her and the thoughts came flooding back...she was home.

No...She shook her head this was not home, she had a new home now, this was a place she had fled...and yet she was here. It was the memory that would, had she ever been a prisoner of Azkaban, have been like serving a sentence amongst those dank walls. Yet this house... she refused to think of it as home, was not as dank as Azkaban. In fact on a warm day the building could be a pleasant place, were it not for it's...inhabitant, a person determined to have control over every aspect of the now adult Hermione's life. It was not just a desire she had perceived, but a desperately ungodly need to twist and mould her life to his will.

Hermione's hand moved carefully to her left whilst her other pulled up the ragged quilt around her form, the warm body that had spread itself across her knees was now being lightly stroked by Hermione's free hand. Hermione shuffled closer into the warmth and clung to the figure. The tiny girl in her arms gave a sigh and Hermione sniffed the hairs identical to her own. As usual the eternal dripping of the tap was keeping her awake. To Nevaeh, the young child in her arms, it was acting as a metronome lulling and hypnotising her into a sleep on her mother, something Hermione was struggling to do once again. He had gone to bed early that night full to the brim with Fire whiskey; he had slurred and stomped up the stairs tossing his boots behind him as he went. Hermione had kept her head down as she washed up their meal dishes without magic. He did not approve of her use of magic in the home, since she was perfectly capable of carrying out menial tasks having had a Muggle upbringing. Nevaeh was playing with her toes quietly in a corner, also aware for her young age, when to keep quiet and out of her father's way. Hermione mused on this for a moment as she propped up against the Agar on her mattress. Nevaeh's father ever since her birth in the room at the top of this very house, he had disliked the interference of others and insisted Hermione have a home birth so the nosey Medi Witches would not inspect Hermione's body whilst in St Mungo's. He had hated the sound of her cries. To a mother, a child's cries signal life and perfection, but to Him it had created hate and loathing. Hermione had been banished with her child to the kitchen each night, so he was not forced to hear her cries...not that she ever really did. Intelligent like her mother even at young age, she knew not to cry to loudly and instead try to speak to her mother...it had broken Hermione's heart.

Hermione clung to the child and began to rock her tears seeping through her blankets and running down her breasts, even now as she felt the child's warmth begin to fade she struggled to stay on that floor. But to fight her consciousness would be futile and she knew this, Hermione relinquished the memory and once again found herself in her room alone in her bed, the fire still burning in the grate. Desperate Hermione clung to her knees and sobbed, however unpleasant the memory of the house, it had contained her daughter and she clung to these memories, it was all she had left of the little girl...her little girl.

Severus Snape snarled as he once again was rammed in the side by a mischievous child with a shopping trolley.

"Bloody ingrates, Muggle television fodder," he grumbled as a struggling mother endeavoured to drag her grinning child away from Severus's boot and back to her side. Severus gave the little boy a revolted look and he soon moved onto the next aisle. He had not seen hide nor hair of Hermione since he had left her alone a few weeks ago. He had kept a daily vigil at his window hoping to see her clipping past to her job, but it had been to no avail. Concerned by her absence he had stalked stealthily past her windows on a couple of occasions during the day when he felt certain she would be out, to find no one. Either she had changed her route to work or had stopped going all together. Now as he filled up his shopping trolley with varying ingredients, meats, vegetables and tinned stuff, his mind was once again lingering on her...much to his own dislike. 'What iota did he care if she ate or not?' 'I'm not going to get into this with you again Severus' his conscience pointed out to him, 'you do care and that's the long and short of it. 'But I don't have to admit it to her', he grumbled aloud as he tossed some packet soup in amongst the rest of his shopping and headed to the check out.

"Good morning my love, did you find everything you need to day?" Severus rolled his eyes as the overly cheerful middle aged shop woman enquired after his purchases.

"Would it make a difference if I hadn't?" he bit back and threw his food onto the conveyor belt. This was an aspect his missed about life in the Wizarding world...everyone knew he was formidable and no one bothered to talk to him, having either been taught by him as children themselves or attending Hogwarts with him as a student. But here the ridiculous old women insisted on speaking to him however much he made them feel that he actively disliked conversation, just stopping short of hexing them.

"It's for our Stats Sir."

"I hardly think my contribution will be of use to you."

"It's all of our customers Sir...did you find everything you needed?" she pushed again as he manually bagged up his shopping, shoving rudely between the young boy who was offering to pack for funds for his football club on the counter top.

Severus gave a curt nod, thrust a few notes into the woman's hands and stormed from the store not failing to hear the comment that followed him.

"Always a Happy crack that one..."

Severus battled with his conscience and his wills all of the way home, he battled whilst he stacked all of the food stuffs away, and he battled once more as he found himself striding round to Hermione's home with a carrier bag of food that had somehow made its way into his kitchen. He had made a decision to finally seek out Miss Granger and actually see what she was up to, after all he had not wasted eight years of his life trying to protect the Golden Trio at Hogwarts to let her wither away in the next street, it would have made all of his pains completely without purpose.

Hermione was incredibly disgruntled to have to turf from her bed, the place she had spent most of the past few weeks. Having told Marvin, her boss at the shop that she needed a week's holiday and then following it up with a week's sickness, Hermione had successfully managed to hide in her bed, getting up to answer the door to the varying plethora of Takeaway delivery drivers. Last night had been a Chinese special and the remnants of left over rice, chicken and sweet and sour sauce was dotted colourfully over her duvet, the dead cartons lined the floor mixing with old clothes and the dressing gown she had tossed from her figure. When the unexpected knock came, Hermione had dragged herself from her pit not caring much for her appearance and answering it with a disgruntled "What?" before shrinking backwards behind the wood for protection.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger."

Hermione desperately wished she was still using magic as two options had suddenly risen into her viewpoint, she could stun Snape and shut the door on his carcass, or quickly whip her wand over herself and make herself look somewhat presentable. Currently she could do neither.

"Stop skulking behind the door Miss Granger do you think I care what you look like? Hermione glanced down at herself. Her joggers where half up, half down her leg, an old t-shirt drown her form which had slowly been gaining weight due to her bedroom binge, and her hair...she felt her hand try to smooth it...this was already a lost cause.

"What do you want Snape?" she grumbled not sounding unlike the Professor who was now slyly wedging his foot in her front door.

"Nothing."

"Nothing... Why do I not believe you?"

"I was considering bringing you some food since I've not seen hide nor hair of you for weeks...however it seems that I could be superfluous on that point." Severus directed his gaze to the overflowing cartons, wrappers and pizza boxes spilling out from the rubbish bin and merging with the snow on the pavement. Hermione looked guiltily at the pile, it didn't matter she would eat anything the way she was feeling at that point it time, she swung from one extreme to another... starving or shoving her gob full of food.

"Would you consider taking some real food from me Hermione? It does concern me so that you are keeping the local businesses in work at your own detriment." Severus said this with thinly veiled sarcasm yet he did not remove his foot from the door, he instead added an elbow to the mix and pushed slightly...Hermione resisted still.

"Why do you want to keep feeding me Snape? Am I on Secret Eaters?"

Severus looked puzzled for a moment before realisation dawned, "I take it you have been indulging in Muggle television Miss Granger?" he moved his head slightly and caught sight of a fifty inch plasma flat screen in Hermione's living room, most unlike what the Evans ever had... a transit radio was as up to date as Lily had ever been.

"Is that a Samsung Plasma HD?" There was no stopping him now, Severus and pushed foot, elbow and finally whole body complete with shopping carrier through Hermione's front door and was now gawping at the latest high tech television set.

"Catalogue," Hermione shrugged.

"That's not any old TV Hermione, it is high definition...high definition." Hermione could swear her potions professor was actually drooling, as if he had found an exceedingly old and rare potions tome.

"Like I said catalogue," for the first time in weeks Hermione wanted to smile, in fact she wanted to giggle, it was true all men were boys with toys.

"Would you like to see it on?" Snape nodded mutely and Hermione pointed the remote to a channel with lions chasing each other around the screen.

"It's so clear," Severus took a step forward. Having been brought up in a Muggle home Severus was no stranger to television, except the one his mum had owned was the one he was currently in possession of, an old black and white set kept going by magic. Severus had often coveted the newer sets when out in Muggle London but had always believed himself to be above drooling over Muggle technology...he was however being proved horribly wrong right now in front of one of his ex students.

Hermione passed him the remote and Severus began to channel flick, she noticed that he had dropped the bag of shopping, and feeling marginally motivated she took it into the half decorated kitchen and began to empty the contents, leaving Severus flicking away to himself. Hermione smiled as she noticed a selection of fresh vegetables, meats, fruit, tea, milk, bread and a large bar of Dairy Milk Chocolate, the last article Hermione clung to herself...the takeaways did not deliver chocolate, especially Cadburys. Flicking the kettle on Hermione headed back to the lounge and opened her mouth to ask Severus if he would like a hot beverage choked at the sight before her. Not only was Severus still flicking channels he had plonked himself quite happily on her sofa, feet on the coffee table and was mesmerised by the glow of the electronic device, he hadn't even noticed the draft floating through from the open front door. Hermione headed through and shut it on the latch, without looking away from the television Severus pointed his wand at the fire and with a silent Incendio bright flames danced in the hearth. Hermione had not bothered to put any heat on having just hid in her bed all day and was only just noticing the cold, she shivered and poured out two teas using the bags he had brought her. She sat down next to Severus on the sofa who seemed to have finally settle d on a history show.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a tele bug Professor," she teased.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a takeaway queen Miss Granger," he chided back. Hermione glowed with shame and sat quietly sipping her tea.

"It was convenient."

"When, where you ever convenient Granger? It was always the awkward way with you."

Hermione didn't respond but instead stared at the television. "Thank you for the food by the way."

Severus just shrugged and took a swig of tea, "If you are willing to Miss Granger I wouldn't say no to a bit of dinner."

"You certainly have got your feet under the table haven't you Severus?" Hermione said in surprise at his inherent cheek.

"More so on it Miss Granger," Hermione smiled at this.

"I suppose you want to see that I actually eat the food you bothered to buy for me."

"That's the reason," he muttered quietly from next to her.

In fact Severus had made himself incredibly comfortable and didn't fancy leaving just yet. Since leaving Hogwarts he missed being waited upon by the elves, not that he would ever admit it to the previous creator of S.P.E.W. It was nice to have someone just want to sit with him and have a drink instead of just ignoring him as so many had done since beginning his confinement in Spinners End.

"Well if you don't mind a Sunday dinner type thing in front of the tele then..." Hermione needn't have said any more Severus had formed a tiny smile on his face and that was confirmation enough for her.

"I'll peel some potatoes then." Hermione stood to go to the Kitchen; Severus placed his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Hermione,"

"Yes Snape?" she asked marginally surprised that she had not wrenched her arm from his grasp immediately.

"Bring the potatoes in here we can peel them in front of the tele."

Hermione rolled her eyes and set off to find a bowl, the oddness of the whole situation was over shadowed by the normality of it all, this was what she needed some normality. Hermione smiled again unaware that Severus was watching her very closely, his eyes finally peeled away from the television set, his expression set to a look of concern veiled with curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N Apologies for the lack of updates on this story I have been ridiculously busy, but I've never forgotten poor old Severus and Hermione. Onward...

Chapter 6

"How are those Chops coming?"

Hermione Granger withdrew her rapidly frizzing hair from the oven, where she was roasting some Pork Chops for the meal Snape had demanded from her. The potatoes on the stove were boiling over with salted water and her chops were cooking far too slowly and this greatly aggrieved her.

"Coming," Hermione shouted in an attempt to keep her voice tranquil, she knew she was failing as a liar, and definitely as some sort of culinary genius.

"You always were a terrible liar Granger...have I not said that before to you?" the imposing form of Severus Snape was looming in the door way blocking the daylight and looking somewhat domineering.

"Well now you know my deep dark secret, I can't cook and I keep the local takeaways in business... are you happy now Snape?"

"Extremely, now move over."

Hermione stepped aside and poured two glasses of crimson wine as she watched disgruntled, expecting the Professor to whip out his wand to fix her meal. Except... he did just the opposite, removing the chops from the oven he began frying them slowly in butter and mixing a sauce around the meat before mashing up some potatoes with butter, cream and salt. Hermione watched bemused, it was funny to see the man actually cooking...of course he would have to eat he lived alone, but she never imagined...

"You can cook?"

"You seem surprised Miss Granger? I was and I repeat was, a Professor of potions... it is after all chemistry just like cooking...I can also bake," He added the last part rather sheepishly. Hermione didn't reply, instead she remained still gawping at him, glass half way up to her mouth.

"Please don't gawk Hermione it doesn't become you...now get the plates will you? A man could starve in front of your television set." Severus served up the food and the pair wandered back through to the toasty lounge and plonked themselves back onto the sofa. Severus began to eat rapidly; obviously fond of his own cooking...Hermione took a tentative bite.

"Not bad Severus," she mumbled through another bite, the food was rather fine and having survived on boxes of grease for two weeks, this was a welcome change.

"Endearing quality that Miss Granger...a lady mumbling through a mouthful of mash potato," Hermione glowered at him and swallowed.

"Do you ever come up with a retort that isn't a snide comment?"

"It's unlikely," Severus replied swapping television channels for a Soap Story.

"Soaps?"

"I am human Miss Granger... emphasis on the human."

"We all thought you were a vampire to be honest...when we were young children." Hermione was surprised when Snape suddenly gauffed with laughter nearly spilling his sauce on his charcoal trousers.

"And the fact that I used to eat in the staff hall and you never actually saw me drink blood, gave you what evidence?"

Hermione shrugged, "We were children Snape, we have strange ideas about...obtuse teachers who hide in the dark and abuse us verbally on a regular basis."

"Touché Miss Granger."

The pair ate in silence for a few moments before another question popped into Hermione's head. Smoothing her hair down out of nerves, she looked at him. "Why didn't you use your magic to fix my meal?"

"Unlike you Miss Granger I prefer my food to not be tampered with by magic...or foreigners in take away shops for that matter."

"That's xenophobic," Hermione chided.

"That's the truth...my question is...why didn't you use your magic to fix 'your' food?"

"I also prefer that my food not be tampered with by magic," Hermione mumbled refusing to look Severus in the eye.

"Do you think it's the first time I've noticed that you no longer flourish your wand? I am aware that one can become restrained about using ones magic in the Muggle world, but you seemed to have positively renounced yours'" Severus's statement was nonchalant, he spoke as he ate burying his burning curiosity deep down inside of him.

Hermione put her plate on the side table and turned to face him. Severus...reluctantly did the same, he needed answers and if this meant not being able to finish his meal so be it, he never got to eat much anyway.

Hermione considered Severus for a moment, she knew deep down that she did not trust the gentleman currently sitting stock still on her second hand sofa...something she could also have fixed with magic and chosen not to.

"I don't think I can use my magic anymore," she said finally and hung her head. Severus did not reply but instead gave Hermione the chance to consider her next sentence without interruption.

"I decided when I left the magical world that I didn't need my magic, that I wouldn't miss it...that if I used it, someone...the ministry, would try and track me. I was reported missing wasn't I? If...someone chose to track me they had a means to do so. It's been so long now since I tried I don't think I can."

"Hermione...where is your wand?"

Hermione shook her head "Somewhere I can never return."

Severus had been reluctant to leave Hermione that night, but not wanting to seem like the crazy bastard who insisted upon hanging around the girl, and then sleeping on her sofa, eating her out of house and home and being essentially stalker number one, he had reluctantly walked down the street in the snow to his own cold home, no fire, no television and finally ...no Hermione. It was strange how he had become to regard Miss Granger of late, he was unable to leave well alone and when he could admit it to himself, he enjoyed her company. After all she had blossomed into quite a pretty young woman, not that this could be seen behind her mask of makeup and sadness, the once full Hermione he had known as a Professor was missing and in place of that vibrant girl sat a shell, struggling from one day to the next. He resolved to go and visit her the very next morning.

Except when the next morning came and he had roused himself and readied himself for the walk to the young witch's house, he had found it locked and Hermione missing. Severus knocked once more before stepping back to examine the property, everything was in its place and there was no sign of foul play...still. Severus removed his wand from his pocket and cast a tiny charm upon her locks, this house was not magically warded he knew this from the vibe. Wiggling the door handle Severus stepped inside and checked out the first room, there was evidence of a tea cup on the sideboard and the heat was just beginning to diminish from the property, Hermione had not long since left... he knew he had time. Prowling through the kitchen and bookshelves, he found little to alert him to the girls past; he knew he would have to venture into her bedroom. This was the only room that would be kept private from him; after all she had allowed him entrance only to her lower floor. As Severus climbed the stairs he began to wonder which room Hermione had chosen to occupy...would it be the room Lily had once slept and dreamed away her years as a young witch? Severus knew it was so, as he stepped over the threshold of the only occupied bedroom, the room he had seen Lily many a time through the window glass from the fields behind the housing development.

_Severus looked up as he watched the red haired witch brush her tresses in a mirror he was not privy to witness; he was a young boy and was laid in the fields behind her home on a warm summer's afternoon. The Evan's had just moved onto the Cokeworth estate and the two girls had been an immediate hit with the male youth of the population...Severus included, except his love was more from afar. Now as he stood on the threshold of this room he could hardly believe that he was now privy to entrance...except this time it belonged to a different female entirely, a student he had once loathed. _

Severus stepped into the room and moved around the bed to the bedside cabinet, he began tentatively opening the drawers looking for answers and finding none. It was as he was leaving, his thigh whacked the bedside cabinet and the novel Hermione was reading fell to floor. Bending to retrieve the tome entitled 'Lost' a photograph and a piece of paper fell from its pages and hit the floor. More than curious now he picked up the piece of paper and scanned the writing...it was a marriage certificate, Hermione's name prominently written with her maiden name and the name of her husband...removed. Severus placed the certificate back in the novel and retrieved the photograph from the floor; he struggled then to restrain a smile as the photograph showed a smiling Hermione with a young child on her knee. The picture was of Muggle origin, its figures did not move within the frame, Hermione's hair was not much different but her eyes were happier... this photo Severus decided was not that old. He knew he had already seen too much and deciding to leave Hermione's home and walk in order to process what he thought he had found out. Locking the house behind him with a flourish of his wand once again, Severus headed down the street and away from her home.

It was minutes later that he found he was not heading for his own home either, instead he was heading away from the crowded houses to the outskirts of the town. Head down Severus walked on trying to process what he was thinking, unknowingly he had happened upon the local school. It was not often he came up this way, preferring to steer clear of school and the memories of the past he had once occupied; therefore he was surprised to find himself at one side of the school fence looking in at the children occupying the play ground. Severus stared for a moment at the children before looking up and across the tarmac to a figure mirroring his actions. Sighing slightly he headed around the school fence to the opposite side, never taking his eyes off the solitary figure. When he reached her he stood stock still, she appeared not to notice his presence, but preferred to stay staring at the playground. The couple watched for a moment before one of them dared to speak to the other.

"Who is she?" he finally dared to ask.

Hermione replied never once looking Severus in the face, never once tearing her eyes away from one particular child in the playground, when she spoke her tone was as dead as her eyes.

"My daughter."


End file.
